


Savior

by panicatmydisco



Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, Highschool AU, I was like 13 when I wrote this, I'm so sorry, M/M, This is highly embarrassing and I wrote it a loooooong time ago, it's unedited, this has no spacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicatmydisco/pseuds/panicatmydisco
Summary: Zayn is the bay boy but does he have feelings for Liam?





	1. Chapter 1

Liam's POV:  
I groan from my crouched position on the ground. I can feel blood gushing down my face, I look to see Josh and Niall smirking. "Little baby gonna run home to his momma?!  
I stumble up and limp over to the drinking fountain. I take a drink and choke because my throat is swollen from being choked. They had already come over to me and Niall took my hat and started jumping on it. Josh through my against the school's hard outside brick wall. "Are you gonna do my homework or what?" I smirked despite the pain and the world spinning. "No. I don't cheat." Josh shoves me into the wall again and the world spins faster. "You'll regret this Payne!" I can hardly hear them walk away and then everything goes black. 

Zayn's Pov:  
Liam's best friend is Harry. He plays soccer I think. I just noticed him yesterday in my art class. I know he hadn't been in my art before but he was there. He was drawing a person that resembled someone with curly hair. I felt jealousy when I saw him drawing someone but I don't know why.... Josh and Niall (the school bullies) rush past me on the sidewalk their faces worried. I continue walking not paying them any attention because I'm the bad boy of our school and they know it. But I did notice Niall's face was slightly sad and almost regretful....or maybe it was almost loving...? Usually he was just always angry. I looked over around and saw a body slumped up against the school's hard brick wall. I noticed who it was. It was Liam Payne. My heart breaks at the sight of his toned body slumped against the wall. He looks so helpless. Blood was all over his face and superman shirt, his purple baseball hat was mangled and laying next to him on the cement. I ran at him and kneeled down next to him. "Liam!" I yelled. Panic was surging through my veins. He must of passed out. I growled knowing that Josh and Niall had done this to the little angel Liam. I growled inside reminding myself that Liam probably didn't even know I existed. "Liam, Liam, Liam!" His eyes lids fluttered his light brown eyes flashing up at me. "Z-Zayn, Z-Zayn Malik?" He soft voice stuttered and it was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. I could only nod as I got up and leaned down to help him up. I touched his torso lightly trying not to hurt his once strong body. I pulled him up slowly. I almost gasped at the feel of his body against my side. He started to pull away his eyes still distant and confused. He stumbled and almost fell but I wrapped a arm around his side. I leaned and picked up his hat. I straightened it out while holding him up. His hat was dirty so I put it on my head so he wouldn't have to wear it all gross. His body felt so good close to me that I wanted to pull him closer but I didn't because it would cause him pain. I saw someone running up to us. I noticed it was Liam's friend Harry. He ran up to us, he face red and angry. "What have to done to my LIAM?!" He pulled pack his fist as if he was about to punch me. I growled and thought ''your Liam''. Liam's body leaned even more into mine. "No Hazza, Stop. He is helping me." 'Hazza' or Harry raised a eyebrow. "Really?" "Y-yes." Liam murmured softly as his eyes drifted shut and his body collapsed into mine. Harry was fuming and yelled. "I told Liam... He needs to be careful. He is my best friend and is constantly getting beat up!" "Why?" I mumbled while picking Liam up bridal style. "Because he won't do their homework!" Harry growled. I looked down at Liam, all bloody and bruised. "Zayn, why are you helping Liam?" I gulped and reminded myself that Liam didn't know me or like me. "I-I like to help people." Harry laughed. "Zayn Malik likes to help people....?!! No Zayn, I think you LIKE helping Liam." A soft blush rose up on my face as I looked down at the brown wavy haired boy.  
"Well....."Harry laughed. "Zayn I gotta get Liam to my house to clean him before he goes home." I nodded but inside was screaming "No NO NO." Harry smirked and said "I can't carry Liam all the way there, would you like to?" I nodded happily. 

Liam's POV:  
I woke up in Harry's bed as a gentle hand put a wet towel on my head. "Harry." I whined. "Stop that towel hurts." Someone chuckled but it definitely wasn't Hazza. I opened my eyes to see Zayn. "Z-Zayn?"  
I have always had a major crush on Zayn. His dark eyes were so beautiful. I noticed him with Louis a lot. I got transferred to his art class and practically went nuts when he was sitting only two seats away from me yesterday. I was drawing Harry a portrait of himself and every once in a while, I'd glance over at Zayn to see him starring at his paper thoughtfully. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Zayn saying "Liam, are you hurting?" I tried to move and groaned lightly, my whole body felt bruised. Zayn was still dabbing at my head with the damp towel, his eyes intently starring at my face. I blushed reminding myself that my face was probably very ugly and bruised. "I'll be fine." I whispered and noticed how parched my throat was. "Liam, are you hurting?" He repeated while adding, "Don't you dare lie to me." I nodded. "Yes, everything hurts." My voice was a little whisper and was giving out sounding almost like rustling leaves but yet still audible. Zayn's eyes met mine and he stopped dabbing my bloody jaw. "Liam your thirsty. Why didn't you say so?" He jumped up, sat the wet towel on Harry's desk (which I used more than Harry), and went jogging out of the room. I sighed and tried sit up but found the pain was unbearable and had to fall back onto the bed. Zayn came back his eyes sad, he walked in and set the water on Harry's bedside table. I opened my mouth to speak but Zayn shushed me. He put a strong arm around my back. I almost groaned in pain but swallowed it back down into my throat. He propped me up slowly and carefully, he used his other arm to clasp onto the cup of water. He carefully brought the water up to my mouth. "Take a sip." He whispered in my ear, his warm breathe bringing an uncontrolled shiver up my spine. I obeyed, opened my mouth, and let him tip up the glass to let a gush of water fill my mouth. The water tasted of blood because of my bloody gums, the sweet taste disgusted me, and I swallowed quickly. Feeling the water slide down my throat made me moan in complete bliss. My throat had been so dry and the water felt so refreshing.

Zayn's POV:  
Dear God, Liam Payne just moaned!!!! I seriously couldn't help but blush as dirty thoughts rushed through my head. I slowly set the cup down. Liam's voice seemed to have improved as he said "A massive thank you to you Zayn." His voice was so perfect and it had this smooth like butter sound to it. I smiled happily when he said my name because he said it in such a meaningful and loving, wait loving?! What am I thinking, Liam is straight, right? Liam smiled at me his light brown eyes sparkling up at me. "Oh it's no big deal, Liam." I said as I slowly laid him back down onto the bed. I could here his soft gulp of air because of how much it hurt his body to bend. I wanted to kiss every inch of him till he got better. "Where'd Harry go?" I smiled at his concern for his best friend. "Harry called your parents and said you'd be spending a few nights here. He left and went to the market to get you something for your pain." Liam nodded and said "It's so nice of you two to take care me." A dark blush spread up his face, and it truly was one of the most heart stopping, adorable things I've seen. I noticed the blood stains on his shirt. "Liam, let me help you take off your shirt." I didn't wait for him to reply my bad boy attitude coming back as I swiftly and very gently, sat him up. I slid off his bloody superman shirt. A light smirk playing off my lips at how messy his brown waves of hair got when I slid of the shirt. I gasped at his torso, he had a six pack that made me subconsciously lick my upper lip. But it also contained many scars and bruises that made me angry and depressed. I ran a hand up the middle of his core without thinking. He gasped in either pain or delight but I didn't run my hand back down in fright that it had been pain. I grabbed the wet hand towel and dabbed at one of the bloody spots where he had been bleeding. "Zayn, you can go home, you don't have to stick around. I can manage." I looked up at his tired and very weak body. "Liam, I'm not going till you can actually manage, and I'm talking about walking and being able to make microwave popcorn." I looked and he smiled and began laughing, his heart melting eyes were full of light. "What does microwave popcorn, have to do with anything?" I smirked and began dabbing another spot. "Liam, Liam, Liam, microwave popcorn has to do with everything. Popcorn is what you eat while watching films. Since you are going to be stuck in bed for at least a day. You will probably watching films, and eating popcorn. You can not make the popcorn because your stuck in bed, so I'll make it for you." Liam laughed and his gentle and weak hand captured my hand that wasn't dabbing his wounds. "Zayn Malik you are amaZayn!" I blushed and watched him continue laughing. "Thank you Liam Payne, I think your BrilLiam." Liam stopped laughing and giggled a soft quite girly giggle. He blushed and his eyes fluttered. I scooted up on the bed so I was sitting closer to Liam's side. I brushed a hand across his hair and starred into his eyes, he looked back at me his eyes just as caring. I began to lean down...........

Liam POV:  
Omgoodness Zayn Malik is gonna kiss me!!! I shut my eyes as he got closer. I heard someone tumbling up the stairs: Hazza. He yelled "Zayn, you lover boy! How is our Liam?" "Our Liam? No, no, my Liam." Zayn whispered in my ear and I shivered. 'Zayn's Liam' I thought and smiled liking the sound of that. Zayn kissed my forehead quickly and sat up with a soft blush rising on both of our faces. Hazza jumped through the door and smirked as he looked at our guilty faces. "Ooooooooooo Zayn!!! What have you been doing with Liam?!" I gasped and was reminded that I don't have my shirt on and we both look guilty. Zayn then realized why i gasped and chuckled and ran his hand across my torso. My breath got caught in my throat at the feel of his warm and strong hand. "This may look wrong but I was just cleaning him up." Hazza laughed even more, "Sure, sure. Like I believe you two homo's." I blushed because truth be told I am gay. Zayn's eye were wide as if he was scared and confused. Harry starred at him a eyebrow arched. "Mate, I don't know about you but Liam is gay." I giggled and Zayn starred down at me his eyes holding forbidden secrets. Harry smirked and sat the pain medicine on his bedside and said "Ehh, umm, I'm going to go Louis's house. Will you watch Liam?" Zayn nodded "Of course. Tell Louis I'm here and probably spending the night." 

 

Zayn's POV:  
Harry nodded while blushing and added "I'm probably staying at Louis' all night. Liam I brought you some clothes from home, they're downstairs. And if you haven't noticed my parents are gone for the next two week." Harry started walking down the stairs and Liam yelled "Use protection!!!!!!!!! You could here a crash as Harry yelled "Shut UP Liam!" Liam giggled at Harry's reaction. Then he frowned "Is Louis gay?" His eyes were worried. "Yes, and he likes Harry." Liam eyes brightened back up like when you light birthday candles. "Good because Harry loves him!" I sighed debating if I should tell him that I'm gay. My thoughts were interrupted by Liam groaning as he tired to sit up. I quickly helped him by putting arm around him. I grabbed him some pain medicine from the bedside table and grabbed the cup of water. "Liam take this." I held the a pill up by his mouth waiting for him to open up. He gingerly opened his mouth and I set the pill in his mouth. As I took my fingers away from his mouth my finger brushed against his lips and I couldn't help but think of how soft and plump his lips are....so kissable... I carefully brought up the cup and he took a drink of water. He sighed and carefully started to lay down. "Liam are you tired?" I asked quietly. Liam big light brown eyes looked up at me and I could see that he was exhausted. "N-no. I'm not that tired." I chuckled and ran my hand through his brown waves of soft hair. "You are very tired, and I can tell. Try and get some sleep." I smiled down at Liam, and began to slowly rise from my position. I was hoping he would stop me and he did. Just as I was moving towards the closed door and I heard Liam's sleepy voice say, "Stay with me Zayn." I turned around practically leaping for joy. I tried to contain myself and walked over slowly a stupid grin on my face. Liam was yawning and blushing, his slightly fluffy eyebrows arching with each yawn. I stood by the bed which was a twin so it was kinda small for two people but it was perfect for cuddling. Liam patted the spot next to him and pulled up the covers in invitation. I slid next to him still grinning like a mad man.

Liam's POV:  
I was really tired and was yawning. Zayn slid next me and I was trying to figure out why I had asked him to stay. Well it was obvious I wanted him with me, but what if he was only staying with me out of pity? I could feel Zayn's body next to mine and I yearned to just cuddle into him. I pulled from my thoughts by Zayn's voice. "Liam why are frowning? Your safe now." Yeah but I'm not safe from the feelings I feel for you, I thought. "I'm frowning? That's weird, I didn't even notice." Zayn chuckled. "You must be deep in thought but you need to stop thinking and just slow your brain down." I nodded agreeing because I was going to give myself a head ache. I finally gave into the temptation, I turned onto my side facing Zayn. I was about to just cuddle into him but I got lost looking at his gorgeous face that looked even more breath taking up close. Zayn was blushing and it was so adorable. I put a arm around him and put my head on his chest. He didn't push me away like I expected but instead wrapped his arms around me and pulled me up and halfway across him. I snuggled into him and let my eyes shut. Just as I was falling asleep I heard him say "Goodnight my little angel Liam." It was only a murmur but I could tell exactly what he said. I fell asleep with a grin on my face.

Zayn's POV:  
I let myself relax as Liam smiled in his sleep. I couldn't help but feel like I was the luckiest person in the world. I was pretty sure he was asleep so I let myself whisper "Goodnight my little angel Liam." Liam was so peaceful while sleeping. We had school tomorrow but Liam is too injured to go and I'm staying with him. I looked at his face and saw he had a black eye forming and many scabs that would be scars. I will never let this happen to Liam again. It made me want to kill Josh and Niall, I almost felt like crying. My mind turned into a different direction as he snuggled into me even more and I couldn't help but smile at how perfect and wonderful he was. Tomorrow I will tell him I'm gay. I think as I slowly drift into a deep sleep. 

Liam's POV:  
I open my eyes and find Zayn starring at me. Our faces and body's are only about 6 inches away from each-other's. He chuckles and smiles at me cheekily. "Good-morning Liam." His voice was deep and musky, making my heart rate skip maybe... 20 beats. I smiled shyly and looked down letting a blush rise onto my face. "Good-morning Zayn." "Don't be shy." He said as he lifts up my chin so I'm looking at him and my blush deepens. "Liam, are you feeling better?" I move and wiggle a bit and notice that I just feel a little bruised and can probably fend for myself. "I think I can walk." Zayn smiles his eyes happy. "I'm so glad your feeling better!" I smile but inside am frowning. "Are you leaving me soon?" I ask but then grow embarrassed by my words. Zayn leans his head closer to mine so we are only a inch away. He shakes his head and kisses my forehead and I can feel my stomach flying in circles. "Ehh Liam, I'm not going anywhere." A soft blush rises on his face and he pulls away slowly so we are a few inches away. "Don't be shy." I say copying what he had said to me earlier. He looks up at me and chuckles. I notice that neither of us are wearing shirts. I gasp and run my eyes over his lean but muscular chest. "Ehhh I got hot, so I took off my shirt. I hope you don't mind." I chuckle at his nervous eyes. "Trust me, I don't mind." Without thinking I run my finger across his bare chest. He wriggles and sighs in content, I smile at him and find him biting his lip. "Liam, can I tell you something?" He asks his eyes worried but confident. 

Zayn's POV:  
Liam nods placing his palm against my chest and butterflies flip around in my stomach. "You can tell me anything." He says quietly his eyes holding many questions. I take a breath of air and gulp, "I'm gay."  
I look at him and he's nodding as if he's considering what I said. I continue "And I fancy you..." A smile develops on his face. He throw his arms around my shoulder and hugs me to him. Our shirtless bodies pressed against each other, making me sigh in satisfaction. "I fancy you too!" He whispers into my neck and I feel a shiver rush through my body like a waterfall. I kiss the top of his head and smile happily. I gasp in surprise as Liam nibbles on my neck leaving love bites. I giggle because of how much it tickles but groan when he bites into my skin. "L-Liam......." He looks up a cute little sideways grin on his face. "......Liam....what are you doing?" A sexy little smirk rises on his face and his eyes glint with mischief. I'm not used to the side of Liam, but I love it. "When people see these they'll know who you belong to." I smirk and smile because two can play at this game. I roll us over gently so I don't hurt him, I sit above him and rest my wait on him. I lean down and bite into his neck. I suckle on him and he moans a breathy moan that makes my insides tingle. I leave three more hickeys and tons of little love bites. I sit up and smirk at a job well done. Liam eyes are shut but they pop open at the realization that I'm no longer on his neck. "Zayn......are we together?" The shy little angel Liam came back, looking up at me his eyes huge with question and fright. I smile and hope to reassure him. "Well I was hoping you'd be mine, but if you'd like something els-." I was cut of by Liam. "I am yours." His eyes were happy as he said "So that means your my boyfriend?" I nod happily and hear my stomach growl. "Shall we go eat?" Asked my little angel Liam.

Liam's POV:  
I can't help but smile every time I see Zayn's neck, which has a few nice hickeys. They are so noticeable even now that he's put a shirt. We found the bag of clothes that Harry brought from my house last night. Harry must of been lazy because he grabbed a whole bunch of clothes. Zayn was wearing a shirt I picked out for him, it was a plaid shirt that had blue and red. Zayn liked it and truth be told he looked sexy in my clothes. My jeans fit him nicely also. Zayn was making pancakes quietly humming a song. "So, do you think Niall and Josh will ever.." My throat dried up and I blinked away a tear. "Well yeah. What is weird is that Niall didn't touch me, except for taking my hat." I could visually see Zayn's body tense. "Does that mean Niall usually hurts you more?" I nodded and said "In the beginning Niall was the most violent. But last week, he just kinda stood there." Zayn brought over some pancakes on two dishes. "Well no need to worry because I'm going to protect you." I smile up at him and when he looks at me my heart flutters. His eyes were so protective. I took a bite of the pancakes and sighed happily. "These are so good, Zayn." He chuckled as I stuffed my face and said "I'm glad you like them." We ate are pancakes and went over to the tv. I looked in the mirror and gasped when I saw my eye. I had scabs and scars but my eye. I had a black eye. "I look horrible." Zayn grabbed my chin (almost roughly) and made me look at him. "You don't look horrible. Never say that again. You look amazing." My insides tingled at his words. He hugged me to his side and turned on tv and began flipping threw channels at Harry's blue leather couch. He laid me on top of him and smiled down at me. "Liam your the most cuddly person, I've ever met." I giggle and snuggled into his chest, he smelled so good.. "Zayn your the most amazing smelling person, I've ever met." Zayn chuckled "Thanks Liam."

Zayn's POV:  
Liam and I went to bed last night in each other's arms, after watching tv we went upstairs and listened to music. Harry never came home and just texted us that he was still at Lou's. "Zayn?!" I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Liam. "Yes Little Angel?" "Do I look okay?" His eyes were worried. I chuckled at him his grey low neck shirt showed off the hickeys and love bites I gave him. So technically he looks like he belongs to me. His black eye made him look like a ex-con and to me it's my little angel's battle wound. "You look so good, I would eat you." Liam blushed as we walked away from Harry's house and off to school. "You look fabulous too." He said in his shy little way. I chuckled 'fabulous', he said I was 'fabulous'. "Thanks Angel." He looked at me his eyes huge "I haven't come up with a name for you yet!!" This time I laughed and slug a arm around his shoulder as we walked. "Liam you don't have to...." Liam cut me off "I must even if it's simple!" I starred at Liam amazed by his stubbornness. "How about Zaynie?" He said after a minute of silent walking and a thinking Liam. Zaynie.... If anyone else called me that I'd attack them but Liam, Liam made it have purpose, he made it sound beautiful, I wanted him to say it again. "Liam say it again!" He looked at me worried "Um Zaynie?" His voice and the way my little angel Liam said it. "I think that is best thing I've ever heard." He smiled and hadn't even notice we where on the school's sidewalk and everyone was starring at us like they'd never see us before. Well they probably hadn't ever noticed Liam that much which made me angry as ever. He giggled and leaned into me a silly grin printed on his face. One girl was starring at Liam like if she didn't her eyes would fall out. I growled in her direction and she Imediantly stopped which made me smile in satisfaction. When Liam did notice where we were he looked at me like a scared child on there first day to school. "Zayn people might think...-" I cut him off quickly my voice stern "I don't care what anyone thinks." He grinned a little but I could tell his nerves where getting to him. He slid from my arm "I gotta go to my locker." I grabbed his arm and pulled him back "Not without a kiss, my little angel." He looked down as a blush rose onto his face. He looked back up and I gently kissed his plump lips. A spark shuttered through me and he shivered. His lips were so heavenly. "I'll see you in art." I said as I pulled away he smiled happily and nodded. I'm glad his nerves weren't as bad. We went our separate ways till we will meet in art before lunch. As I walked off my thoughts were full of Liam.


	2. Part 2

Liam's POV:  
Zayn's lips was all I could think about in chemistry. In algebra I couldn't help but think of his heavy accented voice saying "little angel Liam." Luckily I had been not seen Niall or Josh. I happily left Mrs. Luca's classroom, I was headed to art and to see my lovely Zayn. I turned the corner and ran into someone. My head spun a bit as I fell onto the floor. "Ello Liam." I looked up and saw Niall. 

I got up quickly and backed away. His eyes were huge and had no anger in them. He stepped forward and put a finger under my chin. "Liam, I'm sorry. Josh promised he wouldn't hurt you or anybody else again." His face was pleasant and caring..? I backed away like a scared rabbit. "Liam, come here, don't be afraid." He cooed. I shook my head. Niall was creeping me out and I felt like I was gonna puke. "Liam, who gave you those?" He said a disgusted look on his face as he pointed at my love bites and hickeys. "Z-Z-Zayn." Niall growled and his eyes darkened. He stomped up to me and pushed me into a locker pressing himself against me so I couldn't breathe. His face was up close to mine and his eyes were lingering on my lips. I shut my eyes scared and not sure of what was going on. All of a sudden someone pulled Niall off of me and threw Niall aside. I felt someone wrap me in their arms and I smelled the familiar aroma of Zayn. "Z-Z-Zayn... I was so scared." I melted into Zayn, he strong body holding me up. "Shhhh My little Angel Liam. I'm sorry. So sorry." "Zayn don't be sorry. Thank you." I said and I pressed myself closer to him if that was even possible. I heard Niall and cringed in Zayn's arms "That's it." He said and I could hear him stomp off. I was still shocked and let out a small whimper. "Liam...it's okay. I'm here Angel, I'm here." Zayn said his voice gentle and loving. I felt so safe but remembered that we had art. I backed out his arms rather to quickly because it worriedly Zayn and a sad expression slid onto his beautiful face. I kissed his forehead quickly hoping it would stop him from worrying and said "We can't be late for art." He nodded and threw a arm around my shoulders and we walked down the hall to art. "Liam let's skip the rest of our classes." Zayn said. I frowned quietly since I had never skipped any classes and enjoyed art. Zayn noticed "Angel, we don't have to if you don't want to." I chuckled considering I would be fine if I skipped the rest of the day but then thought of Zayn. Who may have trouble in school. "Are you behind in the rest of you classes?" He smirked and said "I'll be fine. Let's sneak out and get some lunch and then go home." I smiled at him and felt my heart flutter. His brown eyes always get me going. "Okay." He took my hand quickly and we went running through the hallways. We quietly slipped from the school, both of us grinning from ear to ear. "Liam, why was Niall.......?" I let the question linger in the air as we walked to Harry's house. "He got all mad about.." Zayn interrupted me saying "About your neck..that's what I thought I heard but I wasn't sure if it was you; because I was down the hall." I nodded slowly.

Zayn's POV:  
My little angel was all shaken up and worried because of Niall. My insides were burning with aggression because of how angry it made me. "So you heard Niall talking?" Said Liam pulling me out of my angry thoughts. "Yeah." Liam was quiet for a moment. It was like he wasn't quite sure. "Zayn." "Yes, Babe." "Niall wasn't going to hurt me." "What?" I asked my mind racing. "I think he was going to kiss me." He voice drawled out slowly and I could feel my insides crack. I didn't look at him but I just ran. I ran to Harry's house. Liam couldn't run because of his previous beating from Josh and Niall. So he yelled for me to come back with tears in his voice. I didn't listen because I loved Liam to much for Niall's lips to ever touch his. Yes. I said it. I love Liam. Right when I decided to turn back to get him I heard Liam scream.

Liam's POV:  
Zayn ran away and now I was sobbing on the curb my whole body shaking. He just ran like I did something wrong. I tried to run but it hurt so I gave up. I screamed loudly as someone grabbed me roughly. I looked up and Niall was grabbing me. "Zayn left you. He just ran eh?" I didn't say anything and he responded my grabbing me and throwing me at his car. I tried to resist him and run but he was much stronger then my weak body. He duct taped my arms and legs and threw me in the back seat. I saw Zayn in the distance coming back. I yelled "Zayn!!!!!!!!!!! Zayn! Zayn!" Niall hit me and said "He doesn't deserve you." My cheek burned and I struggled in the backseat but Niall had already began to drive away. I got a last look of Zayn disappearing figure and then I blacked out. 

Zayn's POV:  
My breath was coming  
out in short gasps as I ran after Niall's car. He had taken Liam as quick as that. I fell onto my knees and sobbed my whole body falling to the ground. My Little Angel. Was Gone. My insides were torn apart and I wanted to scream. Instead I whispered "I love him".... He's mine. I got up now very angry, I was going to find Liam, and get him back. Even if I die doing it. 

Liam's POV:   
I woke up tucked in a bed, but my arms and legs were duct taped down. I was in a nice comfortable looking room that I suppose was Niall's. I felt a tear run down my face. I wanted Zayn. I wanted my love. Wait?! Love?! Yes I do love him. I sigh and Niall walks out of the bathroom. "Liam. Don't cry. Zayn doesn't love you, I do." I look at him and I say "He doesn't love me." My tone sad. "No he doesn't." "Niall I thought you liked Josh." I said quietly. His eyes met my angrily, "He doesn't like me." I chuckle "Yes he does." "Why do you say that?" He was on the brink of tears. "Niall, he looks at you like candy, and I hear all day since you left him he's been fighting worse. Niall I know your going insane but I'm not helping you by staying here and you don't love me." He nodded slowly while mumbling how sorry he was. He came over to my side slowly and I cringed in fear. Just then the door came flying open and in came a marching Zayn. I smiled happily but yelled "Stop" when he was about to punch Niall. "Huh?" They both said in unison. "Zayn, it's okay. Niall loves Josh." Zayn sighed his hand shaking in mid-air because of how much he wanted to punch him. He put his arms limp at his sides. They both came over and Niall began un-ducttaping my bounds. "I'm sorry." Niall says quietly. I nod and say "Niall tell him how you feel." I try to get up but my body falls back down, limp. Zayn growls and picks my body up. "Liam your mine." He nuzzles my neck lovingly. "I know." I whisper in his ear and I feel him shiver. I wave at Niall as Zayn carries me away. Niall waves back a smile on his face. Zayn sets me in his car and we begin to speed away. "Thank you." I said my heart speeding at the fierce look in his eyes. He stops the car quickly causing me to jerk forward. He looks at me his eyes passionate and full of love...? "I love you Liam." My heart partially stops and I gasp my lips parting, my eyes wide as they have ever been. He takes my expression wrong and begins to turns back to the wheel. "I love you too." Zayn turned back; practically knocking himself into the steering wheel. "Really?" He asked a small smile on his face. "Yes!! Your are mine and I am forever yours!!" He chuckled quietly his face brightening. He leans over, clasps my hands, and kisses my lips gently. He pulls away all to quickly and looks into my eyes. "Liam your so perfect, I feel like I don't deserve you." His breath fans across my face and a tear slips from his eye. I lean over and kiss it off his face. "Zayn if anything, your too perfect for me. I'm just nerdy Liam. You are bad boi Zayn, with your beautiful eyes and caring side. You are absolutely wonderful and you deserve me more than anyone else." He smiles brightly and hugs me into his chest rocking us slowly. "Liam, Liam, my little angel Liam." 

Zayn's POV:  
It has been two weeks after I saved my angel. Liam and I live together in my house. My parents gave me my own house when I turned 16. Liam's parents let Liam move in after we told them about how I got him back from Niall. Liam has been gaining back strength now that he doesn't get beat up. Lately he's been taking care of me and I've never felt so lucky. At school I'm still that bad boy but people have noticed how much I care for Liam. They know not to mess with Liam. Right now Liam is in the school's library trying to find a book and I'm well I'm at my locker. Our school library got a new librarian (note my sarcasm)! He is hitting on Liam. I can tell by how he looks at Liam. It pisses me off! He is probably six years older than us. His name is Seth and if he doesn't stop I swear.. I open my locker and grab my iPod. I walk to the library quick as possible. 

Liam's POV:   
I'm quite picky about what I read. I can't help that I know what I enjoy. I jump onto the library's ladder and begin to climb up slowly. I'm a little bit weak but I would never tell Zayn that. Today I'm getting a book about being a good boyfriend so I can be even better. I reach for a book and feel my hand loose grip. I feel myself about to fall back. Panic grips my insides and I feel myself falling. 

Zayn's POV:  
I walk in and look to the back of the library and see Liam falling off the ladder. Seth pops out of nowhere and catches MY LIAM. I begin to walk (or jog) to them. Seth has a huge smile on his face, and Liam is leaning into his arms because Seth is a bit taller. Liam looks winded and weak. Liam's eyes look up to me and they brighten as he sees me rushing toward him. "Zayn." He gasps ever so quietly. "I'm here little angel." Liam falls into my arms. His body melted into my mine and Seth kinda just stood there awkwardly. I smile smugly but frowned slightly as Liam pulled away. "Seth, thank you for catching me." Seth smirks flipping his black shaggy hair out of his eyes. I could tell his gothic look interested Liam. "No problem Babe." Seth smirked at me and walked away. I growled loudly which surprised Liam and quite frankly myself. "He seems nice." Liam said as he turned back to the self of colorful books. "Liam, my angel, that guy is hitting on you. Your mine. If he.." Liam turns around that sexy grin on his face. He grabbed my shirt's collar and pulled are faces together and kissed my nose. "Zaynie I AM not interested in him. I love you." I smiled leaning my forehead into his. "My heart skips a beat every time you say that." His eyes brows furrow "Say what?" I smiled at his sweet confusion. "Whenever you say that you love me." He smiles and hugs me, snuggling into me. "Zayn, I want to always have you to lean on." I carefully play with his hair. "That's good because I'll always be here." He sighs and I decide to take him home because I can tell he's tired. I pick up his body bridal style ignoring everyone's looks. Liam snuggled into my chest while protesting being carried through the library. I chuckled as he said "I am capable of walking and I didn't get my book." I turn around and walk back to the self of books he was at. I set his fragile body down and climbed up the ladder, "What book do ya want babe?" He shuffled his feet, a adorable blush arising onto his face. "Ehh the book with the red binder that is about being a good boyfriend, and the one about ehhh the Vilisaw stuff." Liam thought he wasn't a good boyfriend? He doesn't need the book, because he is perfect. I climb down with the Villisaw book without grabbing the other. Liam pouts and crosses his arms, "What about the other book?" I shake my head. "You do not need it, your already perfect." Liam blushes his eyes fluttering down. Being his stubborn self he looks up about to protest but I give him "da look". His sighs and nods giving up. I grab his hand, slowly walking towards the check-out desk in the front. Seth was waiting for us and I just....grr. I take out my library card so Liam wouldn't have to take out his. Liam smiles and leans into me, I stare at him and wonder what he is thinking. "Angel, what are you thinking?" He smiles a sweet smile and says "Just thinking about you." We've reached the desk and I hand Seth my card, noticing the jealousy flashing in his dark eyes. Liam sets the book down and Seth checks it out slowly and I can see him admiring Liam out of the corner of his eye. As I put my card back I feel Liam giving my neck a kiss and it sends shivers down my spine. Seth then hands the book to Liam who thanks him happily and says "Come on Zaynie. Let's go!" I can see Seth smirking up a storm as we walk away. I begin to growl but stop when Liam looks at me with his big puppy eyes. "No Angel, I'm not growling at the name. I'm upset about Seth." He smiles and laughs. "Your so cute when you jealous." "Pshh me jealous? Why would you say that?" Liam laughed and got into my car. I slipped in slowly and laughed too. Liam's laugh made me laugh and I just couldn't stop. 

Liam's POV:  
It was cute how jealous Zayn got. Oh it was adorable. He   
took me home and now were eating popcorn happily in bed. My head is resting on his chest and the yellow popcorn bowl is laying next to us on our plaid bedspread. Our minuets of sweet silent is ended by Zayn. "So Seth..Is he good looking to you?" I thought for a moment (which gave Zayn the wrong idea), Seth was mysterious, but not as mysterious as Zayn. Seth didn't arouse me like Zayn. Yes I said it, he arouses me. He didn't make me happy like Zayn (not that I have really talked to him). Zayn starts to twitch around like he was about to get up. "No!" I practically scream. "Zayn No! Seth and you are complete opposites. You are the only one for me." "O my Liam, I love you like I love no other." Zayn hugged me into him and I sighed happily. "Zayn I love you." I leaned up and kissed his plump lips and it sent tingles through me. I broke the kiss and asked "Do you think Seth is attractive Zayn?" Zayn's eyes practically fell out of his sockets. "Me, I would rather go kiss Niall. And that is one of the most disgusting things in the world. Mostly because I really don't like Niall because of what he did." I giggle loudly and roll off him. "So what's gonna happen if Seth keeps on 'hitting' on me?" Zayn huffs and crosses his arms. "Well it will make me very very mad, and I will confront him. Plus he might suddenly disappear and.." I laugh and say "I get it. I get it!" I roll away from him and begin to get up. "Liam." I turn around "Yes Za-"   
I am cut off by Zayn's hungry lips as his arms wrap around me in a desperate frenzy. He licks my lips begging for entry and whimpers when stubbornly deny him access. He grabs my crotch earning him a lengthy moan and entry. He pulls away slowly and smiles his forehead against mine. "I love you my little angel Liam." "I love you too, my Bradford bad boi."

THE END


End file.
